Incandescencia
by Naguna
Summary: "Volveré por ti", dijo él. Rodeada de luces, luchaba fervientemente por creer en sus palabras. [Este fic participa en una actividad especial de topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8 para San Valentín].


Este drabble participa en la actividad del topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8 para San Valentín. Es mi tercera palabra nwn

 **Pairing** : Mimato **Características** : Un drabble con la palabra "Velas" **¡Te reto a ti!** : _Naguna_

 **Desclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Espero que os guste, Mimatas. ¡Esto es para vosotras!

* * *

Llevaban poco más de cinco años saliendo. Cuando Yamato lo pensaba, no conseguía encontrar la fecha exacta en la que se mudaron juntos ni el momento en el que empezó a dedicarle todas sus canciones. Mimi se coló bajo su piel sin su permiso, aunque él no hubiera dudado en dárselo.

Mimi creía que era inevitable. El quererle, el ser suya. El mirarle y sentir que no quería ver nada más en lo que le quedaba de vida, ni después de ésta. Cuando se lo decía, Yamato le respondía que era una exagerada. Pero Mimi veía como sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y la comisura izquierda de sus gruesos labios se alzaba, satisfecha; orgullosa, de ser él quien llenara todos sus pensamientos.

Cuando Yamato le dijo que quería ir a la Luna, se le cayó el mundo encima. Se lo imaginaba enfundado en blanco y rodeado de estrellas. Lejos de ella, millones de kilómetros colándose entre los dos. Recordaba preguntarle _¿por qué la Luna?_. Yamato no supo que responderle.

Según él, no podía poner en palabras lo que sentía al imaginarse flotando. Quería estar más cerca de las estrellas, soñaba con acercarse hasta el punto de poder tocarlas. Sentir el plasma cósmico resbalando entre sus dedos, quemarse hasta sentirse lo más vivo posible. Mimi seguía sin entenderle, sin querer entenderle.

Pasaban los días y ella se frustraba cada vez más. Quería compartirlo todo con Yamato, pero el espacio abría una profunda brecha entre ambos. Cuando llegó aquel día a casa, le sorprendió encontrarlo todo sumido en la oscuridad total. Sus pies la guiaron sola hasta su habitación, anticipándose a la presencia de Yamato.

Tras girar el pomo de la puerta, encontró algo que no esperaba. Montones de velas estaban repartidas por toda la habitación, Yamato esperándola en el centro. Estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándola. Sin decir palabra, caminó los pasos que los separaban y se sentó frente a él, lo más cerca que sus piernas les permitían. _Imagina que cada vela es una estrella_. Miró a su alrededor, absorto, y ella se dejó guiar por la fascinación de él.

Cuando Yamato volvió a mirarla, le sorprendió que sus ojos estuvieran clavados en sus zafiros. Mimi estaba muda, tiempo después sabría por boca de ella que si hubiera hablado, se hubiera roto.

Se lanzó a sus brazos sin aviso, su pequeña figura chocando con la suya. La rodeó por la cintura, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio que ella había roto. Mimi llevó su rostro al hueco de su cuello y depositó un suave beso. Acercó su boca a su oreja y con la voz tan queda que Yamato aún se preguntaba si no había sido una alucinación, dijo: _no necesito estar rodeada de estrellas, ni sentirlas, ni tocarlas. Las veo todos los días en tus ojos cuando te miro._

Se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y fue partícipe de un espectáculo lumínico. Cuando Yamato estaba con ella, sus ojos siempre brillaban con fuerza, sin excepción. Pero en ese instante, era inefable. Las llamas provenientes de las velas, se reflejaban en sus profundos ojos azules. Puntos brillantes se colaban en sus pupilas, caprichosos, manchándolo todo a su paso de un dorado agresivo que amenazaba con convertirse en rojo. _Volveré por ti,_ escuchó.

Los meses que Yamato estuvo en su viaje espacial, ella creyó en sus palabras. En sus días felices, se preparaba un té de jazmín y salía al balcón con una manta. Se sentaba y observaba el lejano cielo, oscuro y brillante a la vez. La seguridad de estar contemplando el mismo horizonte, la misma Luna que él, le hacía saberse suya, incluso a millones de kilómetros.

En sus días malos, cuando echarle de menos dolía fuerte, llenaba su habitación de velas y las contemplaba durante horas. Sentía a Yamato delate suya, mirándola, compartiendo un poco de su pasión con ella. Los fuertes brazos de él la rodeaban en el calor ficticio de su abrazo de despedida. Lloraba hasta quedarse dormida entre las llamas de las velas rojas.

El día que Yamato volvió, la encontró sentada entre las luces, rodeándose a sí misma con sus brazos. Antes de acercarse a ella y besarla hasta el cansancio, apagó cada vela con la promesa de no volverse a ir jamás. No necesitaba viajar lejos para ver estrellas porque vivía con la más hermosa de todas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** no sé que decir, no me gusta la profesión de astronauta para Yamato, pero cuando pensé en la palabra esto llegó a mi mente y no he podido encontrar otra idea.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado :)

¡Besos!


End file.
